HP yla Orden del Fenix
by Lil-Black-Kate
Summary: Bueno esta historia la empece antes de que saliera el 5 libro asi que Sirius NO MUERE! wee! eso es lo mejor jeej no es broma la historia esta muy bien.Harry hace un viaje al pasado, asi que los merodeadores salenn!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

1.

**Harry no es un niño normal y corriente, sino que es un mago que acaba de finalizar 4º curso en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Harry como casi cada año se ha enfrentado a Lord Voldemord, (un mago tenebroso que la mayoría de personas en el mundo mágico evitan decir su nombre, y lo llaman: el-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado, o el innombrable). Pero este año ha sido distinto, porque Lord Voldemord ha regresado, gracias a un fiel mortífago (que ahora está en Azkaban), pudo conseguir que Harry Potter llegara hasta él. Pero gracias al encantamiento, Priore Incantatem pudo salvarse y llegar a Hogwarts sano y salvo, cosa que Cedric Diggory, otro de los Campeones de Hogwarts, no pudo hacer, ya que como a Voldemord él no le servía lo mató, y Harry no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. **

**Harry estaba en su habitación pensando en todo aquello que había ocurrido el año pasado, la muerte de Cedric Diggory, el regreso de Voldemord... Solo Hacía 1 semana que había llegado a Prived Drive, y ya tenia ganas de volver a Hogwarts. El grito de tía Petunia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

**-¡Niño, baja ahora mismo si no te quieres quedar sin comida!**

**Cuando Harry llegó a la cocina nadie dio la menor señal de decirle nada. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a que en esta casa todo el mundo lo ignorara. La dieta de Dudley no dio muy buenos resultados. En un año Dudley solo había perdido medio kilo. Tía Petunia, como siempre, daba la culpa a la mala alimentación de la escuela y tío Vernon no decía nada.**

**Harry seguía pensando en lo suyo, hasta que le llamó la atención una cosa que dijo tío Vernon:**

**-...sí, el sábado a las 11 de la mañana iré a recogerla a la estación, se quedará aquí hasta el 2 o el 3 de agosto.**

**-¿Quién va a venir hasta el 2 o el 3 de agosto? – preguntó Harry**

**-Marge, por supuesto...-dijo tío Vernon.**

**-Y esperamos que no ocurra lo de hace 2 años, porque si no estarás muy pronto fuera de esta casa, ¿me has entendido?. - añadió tía Petunia.**

**- Exacto. Y le dirás que continúas acudiendo a esa escuela de San Bruto para delincuentes juveniles incurables. **

**-P... pe... pero... - A Harry se le hundía el mundo por momentos ( a tía Marge, la última vez que la vio, la hinchó como un globo, por un mal comentario que hizo sobre sus padres)**

**-No hay nada de qué hablar.**

**-Vernon, ¿y por qué no dejamos que se vaya a casa de ese amigo suyo?... seguro que no les importa, y además, no nos tendríamos que preocupar de esto. – comentó Petunia.**

**-Bueno, no sé... de acuerdo. Envíale una carta a ese amigo tuyo a ver si puedes ir a su casa y pasar allí el resto del verano. Al menos te perderemos de vista.**

**Para Harry, esto era más de lo que quería; los Dursley dejándolo ir a casa de Ron sin que él se lo hubiera pedido, ¡genial!. Subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos, cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir:**

**Querido Ron,**

**¿A qué no sabes lo que me acaban de decir los Dursley?. Que como viene mi tía Marge, (sí, ésa que hinché como un globo), me quieren perder de vista y me dejan ir a tu casa a pasar el resto del verano ¿ a qué es genial? Nunca me esperaría una cosa así de los Dursley.**

**Harry se paró a pensar qué podía poner más. Cuando recordó lo que le dijo la señora Weasley ( le he pedido a Dumbledore si podías venir directamente a casa cielo, pero me ha dicho que estarás más seguro en casa de tus tíos, pero a mediados de verano Quizás ya te deja). Eso quería decir que no podía ir a la Madriguera desde principio de verano, pero...ya ha pasado una semana... Y siguió escribiendo: **

**Ron, pregúntale a tu madre si puedo ir a tu casa, a pasar el verano a partir del sábado, porque como viene mi tía, no quiero verla. Lo digo porque al final del curso, Dumbledore dijo que no podía ir a tu casa hasta pasado unos días en casa de mis tíos.**

**¿ Cómo va todo por ahí, ¿se ha hablado mucho de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Creo que debería apuntarme al Diario el Profeta como Hermione. Por cierto ¿qué sabes de ella? ¿Irá o ha ido a Bulgaria a ver a Viktor krum? Hocicos está bien, me ha estado escribiendo mucho, lo veo muy preocupado. En casi todas las cartas pone que esté muy alerta a cualquier cosa anormal, y que no pierda de vista bajo ningún concepto la varita.**

**Harry**

**PD: ¿Cómo van Fred y George con sus sortilegios Weasley? Y Percy ¿cómo lleva lo de Croch? Recuerdos a todos.**

**Harry acabó la carta, cogió a Hedwig y le ató la nota.**

**Envíale esta carta a Ron lo más rápido posible – le ordenó a Hedwig**

**Harry observó desde la ventana cómo la pequeña lechuza desaparecía volando por los aires.**

**La respuesta no tardó en llegar, al cabo de 4 horas Harry ya leía la carta de Ron todo feliz:**

**Querido Harry,**

**Mi madre dice que Dumbledore no te deja ir a casa hasta pasado julio. Pero el día uno de agosto, te iremos a buscar, ¿de acuerdo? Tanto si te dejan tus tíos como si no, día uno, a las doce, delante tu casa ¿vale?.**

**No, de Hermione yo tampoco he recibido ninguna noticia importante, que digamos, pero estoy seguro que ha ido a Bulgaria y no nos lo ha dicho para que no nos enfademos.**

**No me extraña que Hocicos esté preocupado por ti, al fin y al cabo eres su ahijado, ¿no?. El año pasado nos dejó bien claro que te quería mucho, porque alimentarse de ratas no lo hace todo el mundo. **

**Fred y Gorge están muy raros últimamente, se oyen más explosiones que de costumbre en su habitación. ¿Sabes, tengo una túnica de gala nueva, me la han comprado Fred y Gorge, me pregunto de dónde habrán sacado el dinero...**

En este punto Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada, recordando de donde habían sacado el dinero, mil galeones, exactamente, del mismo precisamente:

"""""""""""""""""""**Flash Back """"""""""""""""""**

**-Fred... Gorge... esperad un momento.**

**Harry abrió su baúl y sacó el dinero del premio.**

**-Cogedlo- les dijo, y puso la bolsa en las manos de Gorge.**

**-¿Qué?- exclamó Fred, pasmado.**

**-Que lo cojáis- repitió Harry con firmeza- Yo no lo quiero.**

**-Estés mal del coco- dijo Gorge, tratando de devolvérselo.**

**-No, no lo estoy. Cogedlo y seguid inventando. Para la tienda de artículos **

**de broma.**

**-Se ha vuelto majara- dijo Fred, casi con miedo. **

**-Escuchad: si no lo cogéis, pienso tirarlo por el váter. Ni lo quiero ni lo necesito. Pero no me vendría mal reírme un poco. Me temo que dentro de poco nos van ha hacer falta las risas.**

**-Harry- musitó Gorge, sospesando la bolsa-, aquí tiene que haber mil galeones.**

**-Sí- contestó Harry, sonriendo-. Piensa cuántas galletas de canarios se pueden hacer con eso.**

**Los gemelos lo miraron fijamente.**

**-Pero no le digáis a vuestra madre de dónde lo habéis sacado... aunque, bien pensado, tal vez ya no tenga tanto empeño en que os hagáis funcionarios del Ministerio.**

**-Harry...- comenz Fred, pero Harry sacó su varita.**

**-Mira- dijo rotundamente-, si no os lo lleváis, os echo un maleficio. He aprendido algunos bastante buenos. Pero hacerme un favor, ¿queréis, compradle a Ron una túnica de gala diferente, y decidle que es regalo vuestro. **

""""""""""**Flash Back"""""""""""**

Esperamos todos volver a verte. Un fuerte abrazo, y por favor, cuídate mucho.

**Ron**

Harry acabó de leer la carta con gran decepción, y bajo a decidle a su tío que no podía.

**-Mmm... tío Vernon... - balbuceó Harry**

**-Jgffdhjdj**

**-Esto... es que... este año en Hogw... en mi colegio, ha ocurrido una cosa, y como me afecta en parte... no puedo ir a casa de Ron, ni de nadie hasta pasado julio. – terminó Harry, pero al ver la cara de tío Vernon añadió - Pero el uno de agosto me vendrán a buscar y me iré con ellos.**

**-¡Qué es lo que ha pasado en ese colegio!. ¡Es tan grave para fastidiarnos el verano! – El grito de Tío Vernon hizo que Dudley y tía Petunia se acercaran a ver qué pasaba.**

**¿Qué ocurre, Vernon?- preguntó tía Petunia**

**¿Qué, qué pasa...? Pues que esta alimaña de aquí no se puede ir a casa de esos porque se portó mal, en la escuela esa.**

**No, no me porté mal, lo único que pasa es que mi director dice que estaré más protegido aquí que en la Madriguera...**

**¡Cómo que estarás más protegido aquí...! ¡Qué demonios pasa...! – Gritó tío Vernon con un poco de miedo**

**No lo entenderíais. Pero a mi me fastidia no poder irme con ellos tanto como a ti.- Finalizó Harry marchándose por la puerta para ir a su habitación. **

4


	2. La llegada de Canuto a casa de Lunático

Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

2.La llegada de Canuto a casa de Lunático

En una noche estrellada, un hombre montado en un pájaro medio caballo, medio águila, aterrizó en un pequeño jardín al lado de una casa. El hombre era alto, estaba muy sucio, su ropa estaba raída, muy sucia y estropeada, como si llevara años con ella, el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros, era castaño oscuro y estaba muy enmarañado, tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos y se podía ver que hace años esos ojos brillaban pero ahora tenían como la mirada perdida (por causa de Azkaban). El hombre era Sirius Black, un fugitivo de Azkaban, que resultó ser inocente, pero no lo pudo demostrar y por eso se esconde.

El hombre bajó del animal y lo llevó junto a un árbol para atarlo. Después se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella. Dentro de la casa había dos personas: un hombre que parecía enfermo y exhausto, aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris. Y una mujer, con el pelo negro y muy liso. Las dos personas hablaban y reían.

Sirius estuvo un buen rato observando las dos personas, una de ellas ya sabía quién era. El hombre era un viejo amigo suyo y compañero en Hogwarts, Remus Lupin. La mujer, le sonaba mucho, pero no caía en la cuenta de quién podía ser. Al final se decidió a tocar la puerta, y por si acaso abría la mujer se trasformó en animago.

Efectivamente, la que fue a abrir fue ella:

-¿Sí?- dijo al abrir la puerta

-¿Quién es, Emely?- dijo la voz del hombre a lo lejos.

-Pues... Remus, no sé si me vas a creer, pero el que ha tocado la puerta ha sido un perro.

-Vamos Emely desde cuando los perros tocan a las puertas, mira bien a...

-¡Remus, que el perro entra, ayúdame a sacarlo fuera.

-Voy... –El hombre se levantó de la silla y fue a la cocina, pero al llegar a la puerta se paró en seco al ver la escena que montaba su amiga con el perro. La chica estaba agarrada al cuello del perro impidiéndole que no entrara más.

-Sirius... Emely suéltale...

-¿Sirius? ¿Cómo que Sirius, eh Remus ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿de quién es este perro? - dijo la chica sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo

-Sirius ¿qué haces aquí, y destransfórmate, ella es Emely, ¿no te acuerdas de ella, y además recuerda que ella sabe que tú eres un animago, y además es de confianza, ¿recuerdas?.

-Qué... cómo... el es...- balbuceó la chica, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque el perro empezó a adquirir forma de humano.

-Lo siento Remus, no la reconocí – dijo Sirius dándole un fuerte abrazo a Remus.

-Él... tú... vosotros...- siguió balbuceando.

-Lo siento Em, debería habértelo dicho, él es inocente. A último momento cambiaron de guardián secreto, y no fue Sirius sino Peter, Peter es el mortífago y no Sirius, fue Peter que mató a todos aquellos muggles antes de transformarse en animago(rata), y escaparse.- explico Remus- Pero... que haces aquí, me pensaba que te habías ido del país, después de todo.

-¿Qué? Irme del país ¿y dejar solo a Harry? Eso ni en broma. Por cierto, estoy aquí porque Dumbledore me lo ha dicho, tenemos de quedar mañana con Arabella Figg y Mundangus Flecher y contarles todo lo que pasa. Dumbledore me ha dicho que sí me puedo ocultar aquí hasta que él me venga a buscar.- explicó, casi sin aliento Sirius.

-Claro, como no. Te hablas con Harry por lo que veo, ¿qué tal? El pobre quedo destrozado después de que te fueras y Peter se escapara.- comentó Remus cogiendo de la estantería un plato cubiertos y un vaso para Sirius.

Estuvieron hablando los tres durante horas, comentando lo que había pasado este año en Hogwarts, y de cuando eran pequeños, ya que los tres habían ido a la misma casa y curso.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno aquí tenéis otro capitulo para que veáis de que va la historia y me digáis si de verdad os gusta! Porfaa es importante!


	3. La llegada de Tía Marge

Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

**3.La llegada de tía Marge.**

**-Bueno cariño me voy a la estación a buscar a Marge.- le dijo tío Vernon a tía Petunia, después le dió un beso en la mejilla, y antes de salir por la puerta le dijo a su hijo que si quería acompañarle a la estación, cosa que para la opinión de Harry no importaba preguntárselo, él ya sabía la respuesta de su primo: NO. Después le recordó a Harry que tenía que decir que iba a la escuela de San Bruto para delincuentes juveniles incurables.**

Harry, una vez en su habitación, empezó a ordenarla, eso si, no haría como el otro año que envió a Hedwig con Ron, ahora se la iba a quedar aquí con él, porque si ocurría algo, quería poderse comunicar con alguien por lo menos.

Se pasó por lo menos media hora tumbado pensando en sus cosas, cuando, se escucho la puerta que se abría y la voz falsa que ponía tía Petunia cuando tía Marge venía.

-¡Marge cuanto tiempo! Estas muy guapa.- dijo con voz chillona tía Petunia.

-¡Ay Petunia, tu siempre tan cortés, me vas a sacar los colores. Ahí esta mi sobrino preferido, mi Dudders- dijo tía Marge, justo cuando Harry bajaba las escaleras. Dudley se acercó a tía Marge para darle un beso, sabiendo que cuando se despegara, encontraría un billete de veinte euros en el interior de su manaza.

Se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde tía Petunia había preparado un té.

Se sentaron y Dudley encendió la televisión, como ya es costumbre. Pero, no puso su programa preferido, sino que dejó el telediario, porque le llamo la atención una cosa voladora que salía en él.

-Queridos telespectadores, esta marca que veis, es una marca que no solo a aparecido en esta casa, sino, en todas aquellas a las que a lo largo de la semana se han encontrado cadáveres- los cuatro Dursleys y Harry lo escuchaban sorprendidos, aunque quizás más Harry ya que sabía que esa marca era la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort- todos ellos contienen los mismos síntomas, cara de horror, pero por dentro intactos. Los forenses están muy confundidos, porque hace años que no se veían unas muertes así. Y esta marca no se si se acuerdan, pero también ya había aparecido antes. Todo esto parece cosa de magia señores y señoras.

Tenemos que estar alerta, y como muchas personas dicen, que si ven la marca de la calavera que no se acerquen que seguramente hay algún asesinato, y llamen a la policía urgentemente. Esperen... ahora me dicen que tenemos imágenes de los presuntos asesinos.- las imágenes que aparecían eran como dos hombres encapuchados y con máscaras.- bueno os dejamos con más noticias, pero si quieren saber más de esta, esta noche haremos un reportaje especial.

Dudley apagó la televisión con una cara de espanto que jamás se le había visto en él. Harry estaba blanco como el papel, y empezaba a dolerle la cicatriz.

- Increíble- comentó tío Vernon- ya no podemos estar seguros ni en nuestras propias casas. - tío Vernon se paro al pensar lo que le había dicho su sobrino el otro día:

""""""""""""Flash Back""""""""""""""""

...este año en Hogw... en mi colegio, ha ocurrido una cosa, y como me afecta en parte... no puedo ir a casa de Ron, ni de nadie hasta pasado julio.

...No, no me porté mal lo único que pasa es que mi director dice que estaré más protegido aquí que en la Madriguera...

"""""""""Final Flash Back"""""""""""""""

-¡Oye niño! - gritó tío Vernon dirigiéndose a Harry- esos no tendrán nada que ver contigo ¿verdad?

Pero Harry no contestó, estaba muy asustado, porque él sabia quienes eran, eran Mortífagos, los Mortífagos de Voldemort.

-¡Niño contéstame!

-¿He?...¿ha?... no, no –balbuceó Harry, sin saber que contestar- yo... bueno, mejor que me vaya a mi habitación.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero si estabas aquí? Y por lo que veo tan maleducado como siempre - dijo tía Marge como si nada. Pero Harry no tenía ganas de discutir, le dolía muchísimo la cicatriz, y él sabia que no tardaría en desmayarse.- se te ha comido la lengua el gato, niño maleducado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué se olvidaron de pegarte en la escuela?.

Pero Harry justo en ese momento caía desmayado.

Buenoo aquí tenéis el otro capítulo! Que os ha parecido?

La marca de la calavera? La marca tenebrosa para los magos! Jejeje dejen vuestras criticas porfaa! Me interesa saber que pensáis para poner en capítulos siguientes!

PD:En el próximo capítulo: b Aravella Figg /b 


	4. Aravella Figg

Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

4.Aravella Figg

Harry empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. Oía voces lejanas, le dolía la cicatriz, y como era costumbre cuando le dolía, soñaba con Voldemort. Por lo que podía notar estaba en un sofá, supuestamente el de los Dursley, se sentó en el y se dio cuenta que no veía bien, le habían quitado las gafas, y empezó a buscarlas, hasta que las encontró en la mesa del centro.

-Mamaaaaaaa... - se oyó decir a Dudley- Mamaaa... esta sentado.

Se oyeron pasos apresurados.

-Ya despertaste- Dijo tía Petunia. Estaba ella, tía Marge, tío Vernon, Dudley y...

-¡Señora Figg¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Hola Harry, yo también me alegro de verte - dijo ella en tono sarcástico- bueno, te desmayaste, y tu tía no sabía que hacer y me llamó, y aquí estoy.

-¿Bueno que...¿llamamos a un médico, o no?- Grito tío Vernon.

-No Vernon, lo siento pero no. Esto ya te había pasado antes ¿verdad Harry?.

-Esto... sí. ¿Y usted como lo sabe?- dijo Harry todo sorprendido.

-Porque... - empezó ella

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Cómo que ya te había pasado antes¿A que viene todo esto muchacho?- dijo Vernon todo desconcertado.

-Bien Harry, yo soy Aravella Figg. Trabajo con tu padrino, no me interrumpas- comenzó al ver la cara que ponía Harry- Sí trabajo con él, en una organización, pero no te puedo decir de que...

-¿Anti mortífagos?- Preguntó Harry rápidamente- Y ¿Quién es Mundangus Flecher?

-Harry, sí, en una organización, sí digamos que... anti mortífagos. Y Mundangus..., lo siento pero no te puedo dar más información. Ahora si, no creo que tarden mucho, le he enviado una carta a Dumbledore explicándole que te desmayaste otra vez, y no creo que tarde mucho.

-¿Van a venir más fenómenos, y ¿usted también es una de ellos? Conteste- dijo tío Vernon

-Bueno Vernon, pues si. Yo, si no os habéis dado cuenta me mudé a Privet Drive, justo una semana después que Dumbledore os dejara a Harry. Yo estoy aquí para protegerlo, Dumbledore quería a alguien cerca de ti Harry, por si acaso algún mortífago te atacaba.

-¿Qué es todo esto de fenómenos, y como él? - gritó malhumorada tía Marge, ya que era la única que no se enteraba de nada.

Pero antes de poderla contestar se oyeron voces y pasos procedentes de la cocina.

-Dumbledore ¿esto es una casa muggle? - dijo una voz que a Harry le sonaba muy familiar.

-No imbécil, esto es una casa de cerdos¿A ti que te parece? - Comentó otra, y esta Harry si que sabia de quien era:

-¡Sirius¡- Grito Harry tirándose en sus brazos.

-¡Harry¿estás bien? Me tenías muy preocupado.

-Si todo bien nada del otro mundo...- y observando a los que iban con su padrino- hola profesores, hola profesor Lupin.

-¿que tal, Harry? Veo que no me has olvidado. Y puedes llamarme Remus ya no soy tu profesor.- Dijo Remus.

-¿Por que están todos? Sólo me desmayé- dijo Harry

-Lo sabemos Harry, pero te vamos a llevar a un sitio a pasar el verano si... - empezó a decir Dumbledore, pero no pudo acabar porque tía Marget cayó al suelo desmayada de la impresión.

-Dumbledore, y no puede venir a casa de Remus conmigo- comento Sirius

-Sirius lo siento, pero ya lo he decidido, además allí no estará tan mal¿no crees?.

-¿A dónde me van a llevar?- preguntó Harry

-Ya lo verás, pero te gustará. - dijo Dumbledore- así que ve a empaquetar tus cosas, que te esperamos aquí, Sirius¿por qué no le ayudas?

-Claro profesor... aunque... pordría ir yo también... como mascota tal vez? – dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros.

-Como si allá no supieran que eres un animago... – dijo Dumbledore alzando una ceja.

Mientras Harry y Sirius subían las escaleras, comentaban:

-Pues la verdad es que no está gordo tu primo, sino que está como una vaca- dijo Sirius, y empezaron a reír los dos

-Sirius... a dónde me envía Dumbledore, podré ver a Ron y Hermione allí, y el uno de agosto, podré ir a casa de Ron.

-No Harry, me temo que no. Pero te lo pasaras bien ya lo verás.

-¿Pero donde es?

-De acuerdo, al pasado, cuando tu tenías 1 año. Pues este verano, lo iras a pasar allá, en la Valle de Godric con tus padres. Te lo pasarás muy Bien ya verás. Ten esto, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, espero que hagas buenas fotos, y después me las enseñas ¿eh, qué dices? Ah, y también toma esto, utilízalo solo en caso de emergencia.- era un paquete mal envueto del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo

-Que es?- preguntó Harry

Una forma de que yo sepa que te encuentras bien, si Peter hace algo, o te lo hace pasar mal. ¡No lo abras aquí!

-Gracias. –dijo Harry guardando el paquete en su baúl, aunque sabiendo que nunca utilizaría aquello fuese lo que fuese. Sirius le había regalado una cámara mágica. Y un paquete extraño.

Una vez todo recogido y despedido de todo el mundo, el profesor Snape también había venido, para darle unas pociones para estudiar, el profesor Flitwick le había dado unos hechizos para que practicara, porque le serían muy útiles, y también fue el quien transformó un especie de amuleto muggle en trasladador para que lo llevara hasta la Valle de Godric en 1981. Dumbledore le había regalado unos libros que le serían muy útiles en la vida, bueno eso es lo que él había dicho.

-Harry, cualquier cosa que te pase y no les quieras decir nada, escríbeme una carta, y dásela a tu padre para que me la envíe. Pero solo si es algo urgente, porque si empiezas a enviar muchas cartas Voldemort puede sospechar algo¿vale? Y cuídate.

-Harry no puedes decirle a nadie que Peter es un mortífago, bueno yo ya les he escrito esto a tus padres para que lo entiendan, por favor no te olvides de dársela, no creo que tengas que dar muchas explicaciones. Ahora ponte el trasladador de acuerdo, ah se me olvidaba, aquí tienes la carta de Hogwarts con la lista de los libros de este año, antes del 1 de septiembre alguien de nosotros te vendremos a buscar, buena suerte.

Harry se puso el colgante, y de seguida todo empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas.

OOOOOOOOOooooo

weeeee! Empieza la movida! Seguro que os habéis dado cuenta de que era ese paquete que Sirius le ha dado? Jaja

bueno pronto veremos a Lily, James, Harry, Sirius de Nuevo... y muchos más!

Laia Bourne Black: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. La acción si, admito que estos primeros capítulos no tienen mucha, pero espero que en los siguientes, aunque lo acción, acción este bastante adelante te gustes más. Besoss!

Porfaa R/R ha ver que tal si os a gustado! Espero que si!

Besoss a Todos!

Lil-Black 

PD: En el próximo capítulo: LA llegada al Valle de Godric


	5. La llegada al valle de Godric

Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

**5.**La llegada a la Valle de Godric

Cuando Harry se pensaba que iba a vomitar de tantas vueltas que el trasladador producía, las vueltas comenzaron a cesar, hasta que se pararon del todo.

Harry se encontraba delante de una casa, de aspecto acogedor. Era de pared exterior blanca, con una verja alrededor que hacían el patio delantero de la casa, ya que parecía que detrás, había otro patio más grande, o eso es lo que le parecía a Harry. Al lado de la casa había una barrera, por la que se entraba, según comprobó Harry al patio trasero, donde se podían ver una moto y un coche. En la entrada de la casa se podía leer con letra clara: _Valle de Godric nº6 (casa de James, Lily y Harry Potter)._

Harry, entró sus cosas en el patio delantero, para no dejarlas en la calle, y así, parecería que pertenecían a alguien de la casa. Se acercó, a la verja que daba al otro patio y la empujó para poder entrar. Caminó cautelosamente rodeando la casa, y cuando llegó a la esquina de la casa se paró porque oía voces que procedían del jardín. Según supuso Harry, que como era verano, y hacía mucho calor sus padres estarían en el jardín tomando el aire. Cuando se asomó no vio a nadie. Era un jardín amplio con un garaje donde enfrente estaba el coche y la moto, la moto según pensó Harry debía ser de Sirius, ya que sabía que tenía una. También había una piscina donde por primera vez vio a alguien dentro de ella, bueno había dos colchonetas en ella, donde había dos personas conversando. Harry sin saber que hacía se empezó a acercar a la piscina, y pudo captar algunas cosas:

-La verdad es que no lo sé... Remus es muy buen amigo... - dijo un hombre, que Harry, aunque solo la había oído dos veces y una de ellas como un eco, sabía de quien era: su padre James Potter.

-Ya, yo también lo creo... pero, no se... todo esto es tan complicado. -la segunda también sabía de quien era, de su padrino, Sirius Black.

Harry no sabía que hacer, no sabía si echarse a llorar o salir corriendo y volver a su tiempo, y decirle a Dumbledore que no podía estar aquí. Pero no optó por ninguna de las dos posibilidades, aunque tenía ya los ojos llorosos. Y cuando iba a llamarles la atención una voz por detrás le hizo pegar un brinco.

-¿Quién eres tú? – dijo una voz femenina por detrás, que él seguidamente reconoció, de tantas veces que la había oído en sus sueños, suplicando que Voldemort la matara a ella y no a Harry.

Harry se giró, y se encontró cara a cara con su madre. Siempre había soñado que si un día viera a sus padres les tenía que decir muchas cosas, pero en ese momento, no le salían las palabras de la boca. Y lo único que se le ocurrió es entregarle la carta de Dumbledore a su padre tal como le habían dicho. Su padre y Sirius ya habían salido de la piscina y estaban uno a cada lado de la mujer. Y los tres sin decir nada empezaron a leer la carta. Harry se fijó que su padre confiaba mucho en Sirius para dejarle leer la carta, sin antes leerla él, por si contenía algo importante. Cuando acabaron:

-Bien... –dijo su padre dándole la carta a la mujer para que la guardara. Pero la mujer se acercó a Harry y le abrazó. Sin que él pudiera controlarlo le empezaron a caer un par de lágrimas.

-¿Dónde tienes tus cosas¿No creo que solo vengas con esto y ya esta?. –dijo Sirius

-En... la entrada. –dijo entrecortadamente, separándose de su madre.

-Bien lo podemos instalar... bueno puedes escoger: entre tu habitación, pero tendrás que dormir con Harry, o en la de al lado de Sirius. –dijo su padre

-Mejor en la de al lado de Sirius, tendrá más intimidad si quiere hacer o escribir algo. Además la otra esta llena de juguetes – concluyó su madre.

-Vale, a mí me da igual donde. – dijo Harry y todos los adultos se echaron a reír, yendo para la casa, a instalar a Harry.

----------------------------------

Holaa! hoy es mi cumpleaños! 18 ya! que mayor... bueno espero que os este gustando. El capítulo un poco corto lo se pero a medida que avancemos ira en aumento lo prometo.

Bueno primera impresión que tal? Que bonita la recepción de Lily a Harry... un tierno abrazo para calmar los nervios jajaj

Y esos dos? Yo me los imagino tumbados en los colchones con un zumo en la mano en medio de la piscina jajajajaj

Muchissimas gracias a mis apoyos! me alegro de que sigáis la historia!

Laia Bourne Black: jajajj shii creo que yo haría lo mismo! jaja pero es que tenía muchas ganas que estubiera ya en el otro tiempo! me encanta la idea de que Harry este en la época de los merodeadores jejeje. es que en su época James y Lily no tan! ..snif..snif.. y a mi esta pareja me encata! Y también la relación de estos dos gamberros James y Sirius! me gusta la relación de amistad que tienen, tanta confianza para creer el uno en el otro. besooss0! hasta pronto!

maria: Hola! shi yo ahora también me he leido el 5 libro y hasta el 6 jeje estan muy bien! supongo que añadir algo de ellos,

eso si Sirius no moriraa! a ese lo dejaré vivito y coleando jaajja. Yo soy también de España, más concretamente de Mallorca.

Un besazo! y nos vemos pronto!

Un besoo y dejad R/R porfaa!

Lil-Black-Kate


	6. Un verano diferente

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

**6.Un verano diferente**

Una vez entradas sus cosas y llevadas a la habitación.

-Bueno... ¿qué te parece si desempaquetamos todo ahora, y así no lo tienes que hacer mañana?- preguntó su madre

-Vale – a Harry no le salían frases más largas, aún tenía un poco de vergüenza.

-Veamos... aquí dejaras el baúl. Empecemos por sacar la ropa y guardarla en el armario.

-Vale. – Harry pensaba que si solo decía esto lo tomarían por subnormal. Y con un poco de vergüenza empezó diciéndole que no traía demasiada ropa ya que no tenía mucha.- Yo... esto... no tengo mucha ropa.

-Oh bueno, pues la que hayas tra...

-Podemos ayudar en algo... – decían James y Sirius mientras entraban en la habitación con una mirada traviesa, ya vestidos los dos con sus túnicas, y James con el Harry de ese tiempo en brazos.

-Si claro, ayudadnos a vaciar el baúl de Harry- dijo Lily

-Vaya Harry pero si tienes la capa invisible- Dijo James- y que¿la utilizas bien?

-Si, supongo. –Contestó Harry, pero después añadió- la utilizo por si acaso tengo que salir de la sala común a deshoras.

Sirius y James se echaron a reír, pero Lily estaba muy seria.

-Pues yo no la veo la gracia la verdad. ¿Y Dumbledore sabe que la tienes y para que la utilizas? –dijo Lily muy seria

-Bueno... fue el que me la dio... y...

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los tres adultos al unísono.

-¿Cómo que Dumbledore te la dio?- repitió su padre

-Si... –pensando lo que acababa de decir y añadió:- esto... es que el te la pidió, no se para que y... ya que, yo empezaba primero me la devolvió, y ya me la quedé.

-Ah, vale. Esto tiene más sentido. – Contestó

Mientras hablábamos, Sirius se dedicó a ir vaciando el baúl, cuando encontró una cosa que le hizo mucha gracia.

-Vaya, hay que ver... las cosas James vuelven a la familia tarde o temprano.- Dijo Sirius alzando un pergamino viejo que había encontrado en el baúl. Harry lo reconoció en seguida, era el mapa del merodeador.

-¡Caramba! – exclamó James – ¿como lo has conseguido Harry?.

-Fred y Gorge los hermanos de mi mejor amigo, lo consiguieron del despacho de Flinch. Y en tercero me lo regalaron para poder ir a Hogsmeade a escondidas, y al final del curso, me entere que lo habíais hecho vosotros.

-Esto es el mapa del merodeador ¿verdad, aún me acuerdo cuando Sirius me lo enseño por primera vez, después de llevarme por todo Hogsmeade para comprar un regalo a Anabel. – dijo Lily toda pensativa y mirando el pergamino.

Cuando acabaron de vaciar el baúl ya eran las ocho menos diez, pronto vendrían a cenar Remus y Peter, cosa que en opinión de Harry bastaba que viniera Lupin, ya que no tenía ganas de volver a ver a Peter.

Harry ayudó a preparar la mesa del jardín porque su madre había preferido cenar fuera ya que hacía muy buena noche. A las ocho en punto llegaron Peter y Remus.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo va?- dijo Lily, dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

-Bien. Y ¿qué tal va por aquí?- Dijo Lupin con esa sonrisa que recordaba Harry.

-Por aquí todo perfecto. Os presento a Harry, viene del futuro, esta aquí porque Dumbledore dice que estará más seguro. – dijo Lily, y en opinión de Harry creía que había hablado mucho.

-Hola –dijo Harry estrechándole la mano primero a Lupin y esbozándole una sonrisa, y después a Peter pero mucho más serio.

-Vaya Harry, verdaderamente eres un Potter! –dijo Remus todo sonriendo.(NA: que monooo!)

-Lily ¿que hay de comer? Me muero de hambre y esto huele muy bien- dijo Peter, y Harry se fijó que no hablaba con voz chillona como lo hacia en su tiempo, ya en su tiempo se había pasado casi trece años convertido en rata.

En seguida entraron James y Sirius. Saludaron a todo el mundo, y una vez sentados en la mesa, Harry al lado de Lily y Remus empezaron a hablar. Como Harry se llevaba muy bien con Lupin empezaron a hablar en seguida.

-¿Qué Harry, que te cuentas? –le pregunto Lupin- ¿A que casa vas?

-A Griffindor

-Enhorabuena nosotros también fuimos, aunque ya lo debes saber.

-Eh chicos ¿sabéis que Harry tiene el mapa del merodeador?. Los hermanos de un amigo suyo lo recuperaron del despacho de Flinch.- dijo James todo ilusionado.

-¡ En serio¿Y como lo consiguieron? –preguntó Peter- les debió costar mucho.

-No lo sé – dijo Harry secamente.

-Y dime Harry ¿cuál es la asignatura que más te gusta?- preguntó Peter.

Y Harry si no fuera que estaban allá sus padres, no le habría contestado, sino que le hubiera demostrado con práctica.

-Depende. La defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque el año que me gusto más fue el tercero, para mi y toda la escuela ¿creo?. Ya que tuvimos el mejor profesor, o al menos para mí.

-Y dime Harry¿por que los otros profesores no te gustaron¿qué tenía de especial el tercero? –preguntó Peter. Y Harry quiso divertirse un poco contándole lo que les ocurrió

-Bueno el primero, murió.- Dijo tal cual- lo mató Voldemort al salir de su cuerpo, - Harry vio como Peter tragaba saliva- El segundo... ah, se me olvidaba el primero era un mortífago – y dijo la última frase remarcando "era un mortífago"- pues el segundo, perdió la memoria, se creía capaz de enfrentarse a los recuerdos de Voldemort solo, y sin ayuda. Y por eso al intentar borrarle la memoria a Ron un amigo mío, el hechizo le salió por la culata, y le pegó a él, creo que debe estar aún en el hospital.- hizo una pausa y continuó- El tercero solo dimitió, porque el profesor de pociones le dijo a toda la casa Slytherin lo que él era, y como es costumbre toda la escuela se entero. Y el cua...

-¿Y que era el tercero, que sea tan importante, como para dimitir?- preguntó Lily toda inocente

-Era... Remus- Y Harry señalo al hombre que tenía sentado a su lado.

-¿Yo¿Yo seré tu profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? –preguntó sorprendido de lo que decía Harry- Y quien demonios es tu profesor de pociones para que diga lo que soy.

-Ah lo conocéis, pero... no puedo decir su nombre, aunque me caiga muy, pero que muy mal, y yo a él, sería exponerlo a un peligro. Y el cuarto como os decía también era un mortífago, y ha acabado en Azkaban, bueno en teoría el profesor tenía que ser Ojoloco Moody, pero dos mortífagos junto con Voldemort, consiguieron capturarle, y uno de los dos mortífagos, el más listo de los dos, con la poción Multijugos, se hizo pasar por Ojoloco, y nos daba clases, pero al final lo descubrieron y lo llevaron a Azkaban.

-¿Y dime Harry podemos saber su nombre?- dijo Sirius

-Barty Crouch.

-¿Qué? – dijeron los adultos a coro. Y el pequeño Harry que estaba en las faldas de Sirius también dijo, después de los adultos¿qué, y todos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno quiero decir su hijo, Cruch Junior

-Vaya así que el hijo del que va a ser nuestro Ministro, es un mortífago, las vueltas que da la vida- exclamó Remus

-Bueno pero él ya había estado antes en Azkaban, me lo dijo Sirius, que poco después que el llegara, trajeron a...- y en seguida se calló porque había dicho más de la cuenta, como siempre- bueno... esto que lo trajeron... cuando era joven... Emm...- todos los adultos tenían los ojos como platos. Y el que más Sirius.

-¿Cómo que yo estaré en Azkaban? Y no cambies de tema. Explícate, total ahora ya has empezado. Ah y advierto, YO NO SOY NINGÚN MORTÍFAGO.- Dijo Sirius casi gritando, sobretodo lo último, y mirando a los demas para que quedara constancia de eso.

-No ya, tu no eres ningún partidario de Voldemort, esto ya lo sé, los he visto a todos, digamos... que fui el invitado de honor de Voldemort, el año pasado, y me imagino que por eso Dumbledore me trajo aquí.- explicó Harry.

-Escuchad, es muy tarde... ¿por que no nos vamos a la cama y nos tranquilizamos un poco todos, además tu Harry debes estar agotado, de tanto viaje, así que por lo menos tú, Harry y yo nos vamos a la cama.- dijo Lily, cogió a Harry que estaba con Sirius, le dio un beso a su marido, cogió a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo al cuarto a dormir, y mañana ya seria otro día, pero antes:

-James tú recoges¿vale, estoy cansada buenas noches a todos.

-pero Lily nos vas a dejar con lo más interesante de la historia! – dijo Sirius todo apenado.

-Estamos en 1981 y Harry viene de 1995 creo que no debería de decir más de lo que ya sabemos no creeis? – dijo algo molesta. Hizo una seña a Harry para que la siguiera y se fueron de la cocina hacia los dormitorios.

* * *

Buenoo como veis estos primeros capítulos son como... como lo dirá... una introducción de los personajes etc...

Bueno que tal la aparición de Peter alias La rata asquerosa! Intentare hacerle, bueno Harry intentara hacerle un cruciatus psicológico con estas indirectas, no? jajajjJAJJAJ

MaryGin: Holaa! siento haber tardado tanto pero es que no he podido subrlo antes! jaajj me alegro que te haya gustado, y este espero que tambien!

Maria: Hola! si, Harry (Bebe) ya ha nacido, tiene casi un año, le faltan algunos días...jeje ;-) la historiaesta centrada en el verano antes de quemueran, así que si todo sigue igual James y Lily deberían morir en halloween de este mismo año! snif...snif... a ver que se le ocurre a Harry? aun no me lo ha dicho así que estoy igual que tu... jajja Un besoo! yhasta la próxima!

Porfaa R/R! Me animan muchoo! En serio!

PD: aquí os dejo como siempre el titulo del siguiente capítulo! **Quiddich**

Besoss!

LilBlack


	7. Quiddich

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

7.Quiddich

Cuando Harry se despertó, no sabía si lo que había pasado era realidad, o parte de un sueño muy agradable. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, y comprendió que no había sido un sueño. Nervioso por volver a hablar con sus padres, se vistió rápidamente y salió por la puerta que daba a un largo pasillo con puertas a cada lado. Todas las puertas tenían colgadas placas que decían que contenía (Habitación Harry, Habitación James y Lily, Hab. Sirius, lavabo, estudio...) así continuamente. A lo lejos y procedente del piso de abajo se escuchaban unas voces. Cuando llegó al fondo del pasillo encontró unas escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Harry las bajó y se dirigió directamente a la cocina que era el lugar de donde procedían las voces que escuchaba.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry

-Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien hijo?- preguntó su madre. En un tono en que Harry se ruborizó.

-S... sí – dijo un poco cohibido. Y se sentó al lado de Sirius. Al parecer había dormido aquí.

La mesa estaba en el centro de la cocina, era rectangular, hecha de madera. Delante de cada asiento había un tapete, con un plato y el desayuno correspondiente a cada uno, en el centro de la mesa había uno largo, que encima tenía el agua, zumo, tostadas, etc. La cocina era muy parecida a la de los Weasley, pero con algunos cambios, por ejemplo, Harry se fijó que en el suelo había una mini nevera de estas de ir de camping muggle, en la pared un teléfono, etc. Harry comprendió que todo esto lo había comprado su madre ya que ella venía de familia muggle.

Encabezando la mesa estaba su padre y a su izquierda estaba su hijo Harry y a su derecha estaba Sirius el mejor amigo de su padre. Al lado del pequeño Harry se encontraba su madre Lily Potter, al lado de Sirius estaba él.

Sirius estaba haciendo los crucigramas del periódico. James distraía al pequeño Harry para que su madre le pudiera dar el desayuno. Remus y Peter aún no se habían levantado.

-¿Harry estas muy callado¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su padre, mientras intentaba que Harry, bebe, no tirara todas sus tostadas al suelo, ya que había alcanzado su plato.

-¿He? Si, si estoy bien- dijo Harry

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Remus que acababa de aparecer por la puerta, y se sentó al lado de Harry.

¿Remus trabajas hoy?- preguntó James.

¿Por¿A ocurrido algo?

No, no. Pero, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir a hacer un partido de Quidditch todos juntos¿Harry, tie...

¡Buena idea, me apunto, -dijo Peter entrando por la puerta y sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

¿Qué me ibas a preguntar, -le dijo Harry a su padre sin hacer caso del comentario de Peter.

Eh, ah sí¿ Qué si tienes escoba?

Claro, una Saeta de Fuego, me la regaló Sirius en tercero.- contestó Harry.

Una Sa...- empezó Sirius

Una Saeta de Fuego- dijo su padre emocionado.- ¿Es rápida¿me dejarás montar en ella? La más moderna de este tiempo es la Barredora nº3.

Sí es muy rápida, es la que utilizaron en los mundiales de Quiddich el año pasado. Los hermanos de Ron tienen una Barredora nº5.

¿Una barredora nº5, y ¿ es rápida?- pregunto Remus interesado.

Bueno... no es que sea lenta, que digamos pero es mucho más rápida la Saeta de Fuego. –aclaró Harry

¿Harry juegas en la escuela?. ¿En qué puesto?. Tu padre jugaba como Cazador, aunque el de buscador no le hubiera ido nada mal. – dijo su madre

Yo soy el buscador de mi equipo desde primer curso.

Pero si los de primero no pueden formar parte de equipo de Quiddich. – dijo Peter.

Debes ser el buscad...- empezó James.

Sí, según McGonagall soy el buscador de Quiddich más joven desde hace siglos .- dijo Harry.

Pues si juegas tan bien, tengo ganas de verte en acción.- comentó su padre con orgullo, de que su hijo le fuera el Quiddich tan bien como a él.

Bien, iremos después de comer, a las 5:00. Cuando acabéis de desayunar poner los platos en el fregadero, yo ya los limpiaré. ¡Ale! Voy a hacer las camas- Dijo Lily y se marcho de la cocina par a los pisos superiores.

* * *

Arriba Lily

Lily iba pensando

"Ay que hijo más guapo que tengo. Tengo ganas de verlo volar, él dice que vuela muy bien, espero que igual que James al menos, porque si vuela como yo... no lo creo, porque si esta en el equipo de Griffindor... Ay ya he llegado, empezaré por su habitación.

Veamos... Oh que es esto" Lily cogió un álbum que había encima de la cama, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y empezó a hojearlo. En la primera página, salían un hombre y una mujer con un niño en brazos. Lily observó que era ella con James y Harry. "Deben ser fotos de cuando él era pequeño" pero cuando iba girando páginas, Lily observaba que las únicas fotos que aparecían eran de James y de Lily cuando era jóvenes, ninguna que parecieran que tuvieran más años, ni con Harry más mayor. Cuando llegó a la última página encontró, las fotos de curso que se hacían en los colegios muggles cada año, y que ella tenía de cuando iba a uno. En todas las fotografías salía Harry. La más antigua era de 1982, Harry tiene 2 años, las otras iban año por año hasta que él cumplió los 11 años que ingresó en Hogwarts. Había también fotos de él más mayor con unos amigos, una chica castaña con el pelo muy enmarañado y un chico pelirrojo con pecas. Pero a parte de esas no salía ninguna más, como si sus padres, su padrino, Peter y Remus no estuvieran.

Picándole la curiosidad decidió que esta tarde no iría con los chicos a ver como vuelan sino que se quedara en casa y investigara un poco las cosas de Harry a ver si encuentra algo que le diga por que ella no sale más en las fotos.

* * *

Bueno otra vez estoy! Jeje que tal este capítulo! Lily empieza a investigar... aunque creo que esto le va a traer mucho dolor de cabeza!

Muchas gracias por los Reviwes! Continuad así porfaa! Me animáis muchoo!

daniela Muchas gracias! espero que este capítulo tambien te haya gustado! besoss

Nachita: Hola! Muchas gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado! y espero que esete tambíen y que tengas ganas de saber como sigue! Besoss  
Cygnus A. V. P. Kinomoto Bl...: Hola! graciass! siento haber tardado tanto! pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Besoss

PD: Próximo capítulo:** La investigación**


	8. La investigación

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

**8.La investigación**

Lily¿seguro que no quieres venir?- le decía James a su mujer.

Que no James te lo prometo. Estaré bien, ya lo verás. Además estoy un poco cansada.- decía Lily – va, iros ya, o no encontraréis pista para jugar.

¿Seguro?- insistía James.

Seguro - contestaba Lily

De acuerdo nos vamos, pero después no digas que no he insistido para que vengas. Oye ¿Te quedas entonces con Harry? – dijo cogiendo-lo y alzando-lo – Vale enano! Tu cuidas de mama, vale? Le dio un beso el la frente y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo junto a sus juguetes.

Los seis hombres salían de la casa, James llevaba en brazos a Harry, y su escoba bien cogida, el resto, Harry, Sirius, Remus y Peter, también iban con sus escobas.

Cuando se fueron, Lily esperó 5 minutos por si aparecían, y después se fue al cuarto de Harry (del futuro) y empezó a investigar.

Ya en la habitación abrió el baúl y empezó a revisar. Encontró la propaganda de su escoba:

**SAETA DE FUEGO**

**Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultrafino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerada a mano con su propia matrícula... **

**El párrafo continuaba, pero eso no le interesaba. Después encontró una nota de periódico, y un par de cartas:**

_FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIODE MÁGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO_

_Arthur Weasley director del departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio Galleon Draw..._

_Esto tampoco le servia de nada, y empezó a leer las cartas:_

_Querido Harry:_

**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espero que los muggles...**

**b Eso a Lilly le interesó. ¿Cómo que muggles, ella siguió leyendo/b **

**...no te dieran un mal rato. Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber gritado.**

**Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas... – b Más abajo decía /b - ¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman!**

**Intenta venir a Londres.**

**Ron**

Vaya, vaya, Lily ya había encontrado la primera pista, Harry había pasado por lo menos un verano en casa de muggles¿Pero por qué?. La siguiente carta estaba escrita con una caligrafía muy bien cuidada, la de una chica suponía Lily, y no se equivocaba, la carta decía

_Querido harry:_

_Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telefónica con tu tío Vernon..._

A Lily se le empezaban a poner los ojos como platos¿Los Durley con harry en casa, pues si que habían cambiado, tu. Los Dursley nos odian, pensaba Lily. ¿Por qué querían tener a Harry en casa

_Espero que estés bien._

_En este momento estoy en Francia de vacacionesy no sabía cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), pero..._

La carta continuaba, y estaba firmada por una tal Hermione.

Lily siguió buscando, ahora ya sabía que Harry hablaba con los Dursley, y que por lo menos pasaba veranos en su casa. Encontró también otra hoja del Profeta (periódico), que decía

**BLACK SIGUE SUELTO**

**El Ministerio de Mágia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no había sido capturado.**

**" Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma", ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Mágia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido críticado por miembros de la federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro Muggle. "No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo", ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. "Black está loco y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que sé tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas ¿ quien lo creería si lo hiciera?" **

**Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.**

Lily estaba sorprendida, no podía ni abrir la boca, oo ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Sirius Black que ella conocía¿El mismo que hoy a dormido en esta casa, y que es el padrino de Harry¡Imposible, es Imposible, no puede ser, no me lo creo, con lo buen chico que es, no puede ser, Harry dijo que Sirius en tercero le regaló la Saeta de Fuego, es imposible¿o no, Claro Sirius se escapó de Azkaban cuando el cursaba tercero... tengo que seguir buscando pistas¿Y a quien a matado Sirius, si se puede saber? Todas esas preguntas y más rondaban por la cabeza de Lily.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! El Apocalipsis! Lily no se puede enterar de más! Noo! Pobrecita miaa! Quina penada que pasara!

Porfaaa R/R que quiero saber vuestra opinión de este fic, ya que lo escribí hace unos 2 años y no se si gustaa!

Una cosa esto de que ponga el proxino capítulo os gusta o mejor lo dejo sorpresa y no lo pongo? Porfaa decidme! Me interesa saber la opinión de los que siguen la historia!

**PD: Próximo capítulo: Preocupación**


	9. Preocupación

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

9. Preocupación

Eran ya las 8 de la tarde cuando los dos Potter, Sirius , Remus y Peter regresaron del partido de quiddich, Lily se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, y dándole vueltas a asunto. 

Todos se sentaron en la mesa agotados del partido y comentando las jugadas.

-Que tal ha ido? Os lo habéis pasado bien? Quien ha ganado?

-Harry es un buen jugador, nos hemos lanzado los dos en picado a coger la snich...El amago de Woshie ha sido impresionante –comentó James

-Si, pero quien la ha cogido has sido tu y no yo- dijo Harry.

-Bueno eso no tiene nada que ver, aun te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas, no todo se aprende enseguida. Además eres mi hijo te tengo que ganar en algo, ya me sustituirás cuando yo sea un viejo que apenas pueda montar en una escoba.

Harry sonrió al comentario de su padre. Como le gustaría que eso fuera cierto. Lily se había sentado y se encontraba observando a Harry con un deje de tristeza "Pobre mi niño, no puede ser... todo este tiempo, es imposible tiene que haber una explicación mejor."

-Cariño! – dijo James agitando la mano delante de la cara de Lily y dándole un beso para que reaccionara.- Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si creo. No es nada, un mareo sin importancia. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - Bueno...- dijo levantándose y disimulando su preocupación.- Será mejor que os duchéis, porque sino no tocaréis la comida! Por cierto, Remus, Peter y Sirius os vais a quedar?

-Muchas gracias Lily pero no quiero abusar más de vuestra confianza será mejor que me vaya, además tengo unos asuntos pendientes que acabar.

-Oh..,- dijo Lily, detrás de Remus Sirius empezó a darle codazos a James y haciéndole señas como " ya te lo dije, seguro que es él". Remus le dio un beso a Lily, toco la cabeza del pequeño Harry y se despidió de los demás con un movimiento de mano antes de salir por la puerta.

Lo veis! –decía Sirius a los demás,- esa es la actitud que digo, así, se va sin más... sin explicación ninguna...

-Pero Sirius, Remus...

-Remus es un licántropo que no se controla y puede sucumbir en cualquier momento.

-A quien? – dijo Harry como si no supiera de que hablaban, y en realidad era cierto, el sabía que Sirius sospechaba de Remus y por eso no le contaron lo del cambio de Guardián. Pero no sabía porque.- que pasa si es un licántropo?

-Bueno Harry... es más fácil caer en las manos de Voldemort, el puede manipularlo fácilmente, prometiéndole cosas que jamás se las dará. –aclaró Sirius.

-Pero... También se puede caer en sus garras si eres un cobarde que tienes miedo a todo?

-jejejejje que gracia el niño- Peter empezó a reír descontroladamente. – Remus tiene muchas posibilidades, primero, es un licántropo, segundo...es... pues eso... un licántropo que no quiere ser licántropo y claro al no querer ser licántropo pues puede preferir no ser licántropo..

-te expresas muy bien, sabes? – dijo Harry con una ironía bastante clara, aunque el aludido no se percato.

-Harry! No le hables así al Tío Peter! – le regaño su padre.

-essstooo... ¿tío Peter?

-Claro, él, Remus y Sirius son como tus tíos, aunque a Sirius puedes llamarle también padrino.

-James, no fuerces al chico, si quiere llamarle por su nombre que lo haga, pero si no quiere ni llamarles tío, ni padrino déjale que haga lo que quiera al pobre. No le obligamos a nada. Bueno pero basta de charlas a ducharos si os quedáis y sino os largáis!

Peter se despidió alegando que tenia que irse con su madre, y Sirius...

-Por cierto Cornamenta! Que le pasa a tu mujer? Tiene la regala?

-pues creo que no le toca... aunque si, desde que hemos vuelto esta muy rara. Hablaré con ella más tarde. Te quedas?

-Hombreee! Vaya pregunta! Claro que sii! Lily cocina y ya sabes que yo en este terreno... nenenene – iba negando con la cabeza mientras subían las escaleras. Sirius se metió en su habitación y los dos Potter's de dirigieron sus respectivas habitaciones.

-eehh... estoo, papa..

-si? –dijo James antes girándose para ver a Harry.

-No creerás... ya sabes... que Remus... el es...

-Tranquilo Harry, dudo mucho que Remus sea un mortífago, aunque lo que dice Sirius tenga razonamiento. Remus es más propenso a caer en sus garras que ninguno de nosotros. Pero no creo que ninguno de los que hemos estado hoy en casa sea un mortífago, confió mucho en ellos, los 3 son mis hermanos y dudo que ninguno me traicionara.

-pero...

-Harry, será mejor que nos duchemos, porque si viene tu madre y nos encuentra así, nos quedaremos sin cena.

Después de cenar, Sirius se fue a su casa... (no es fresco ni nada jajajajaj) La familia Potter se encontraba en el comedor mirando la tele. James se encontraba en una esquina del sofá con el pequeño Harry durmiendo en su pecho, Lily estaba estirada apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, y sus pies en las de Harry que se encontraba en el otro extremo del sofá.

El silencio se apodero de la familia. Nadie hablaba todos estaban muy atentos a la televisión la cual, nadie prestaba mucha atención. Lily seguía preocupada con las cartas que había leído de su hijo, James de porque Lily estaba tan mosca con él, y Harry porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía de verdad querido, y en familia.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaa! Como me gustaría gritar el nombre de esta asquerosaa rataa! Creo que me contengo demasiado! Grrrrrrrrr...

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews! Muchos besoss a todos!

PD: Próximo capítulo:** La orden de fénix**


	10. La orden del fenix

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

Jaja el titulo del capítulo nunca mejor dicho... (",)

10-La orden del fénix

A la mañana Siguiente... Cuando Harry se levantó se fue directo a la cocina, allá se encontraban ya sus padres, James detrás del profeta, el cual tenía como portada la imagen de la marca tenebrosa surcando los cielos del centro de Londres...

-que ha pasado?- dijo justo al entrar en la cocina.

-Buenos días a ti también Harry!- dijo Lily dándole un beso.

-Perdón... es que vi...- dijo Harry señalando el profeta, su padre lo había girado para ver lo que señalaba su hijo.

-Un ataque. En Londres, 13 heridos y 4 muertos. Fue una masacre, por lo menos unos 10 mortifagos, suerte que los retuvimos. – James le comentaba a Lily.

-Fuiste?- preguntó Harry muy sorprendido de que su padre hubiera ido, si toda la noche la ha pasado aquí.

-Si, ayer me llamaron.

-no lo oí. – sentenció Harry.

-No te desperté. No creo que alguien de tu edad tenga que enterarse de lo que pasa. Lily crees que alguien de tu familia se puede quedar hoy con los dos Harry's hay reunión de la orden.

-Buenoo... no se... ya sabes que mi madre esta muy enferma y no creo que sea muy buena idea dejar a Harry a su cuidado.

-Okis. Entonces vendrán con nosotros, avisare a Dumbledore para que me envié la nota.

-Si será lo mejor, no me fió de ninguna canguro que podamos contratar. Por cierto, he oído que va a venir alguien del futuro.

-Del mío? Y quien va a ser?

-No lo se cielo, ya nos lo presentaras si lo conoces, ahora démonos prisa que no quiero llegar la última.

EL trayecto hasta el cuartel de la orden del fénix lo hicieron con el autobús de tres pisos, de color Lila tan apreciado entre los magos.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraban en una plaza bastante concurrida, Harry empezó a seguir a sus padres que se dirigían con bastante decisión hacia el final de una calle bastante desierta.

-Harry no te separes! – le ordenó James acogiéndolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia si- digamos que no creo que será como en tu tiempo, aquí mejor estar cerca, nunca se sabe. Bien hemos llegado.

James sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Harry.- Léelo rápido y memorízalo!

Harry miró el trozo de pergamino. La letra, de trazos estrechos, le resultaba vagamente familiar. El texto rezaba:

" El cuartel de la Orden el Fénix esta ubicado en el número 20 de White Street, en Londres"(pag 68,69 de HPOF)

-Lo que aun no se, es ¿Qué es la Orden del...? pregunto Harry

-¡Aquí no Harry! –gruño su padre -¡espera a que estemos dentro!

James le quito el trozo de pergamino y le prendió fuego con su varita. Mientras la llama devoraba el mensaje, que cayó flotando al suelo, Harry volvió a mirar las casas que había a su alrededor. Estaban delante del numero 18; miró a la izquierda y vio el numero 29; a la derecha, sin embargo, estaba el numero 21.

-Pero ¿dónde está...?

-Piensa en lo que acabas de memorizar – le recordó James con serenidad.

Harry lo pensó, y en cuanto llegó a las palabras Número 20 de White Street , una preciosa puerta azul apareció entre los números 19 y 21, era un bonito chalet con una verja blanca a su alrededor. Era como si de pronto, se hubiera inflado una casa más, empujando a las que tenia en ambos lados y apartándolas de su camino. Harry se quedó mirándolas boquiabierto. En la casa de al lado había una pareja sentada en el salón y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría en su casa vecina.

-Parece como si nunca hubieras estado aquí Harry... – dijo su padre risueño al ver la cara de su Hijo. (Si el supiera...)

-Vamos, demos prisa.

Una vez dentro la casa estaba bien, poco amueblada pero lo necesario para acoger a gente que venia a la reunión. La sala principal estaba llena de sillas todas estaban situadas en circulo, no había ninguna que pareciera la del jefe. Harry seguía a sus padres los cuales iban saludando a los demás.

-Frank! Ven te quiero presentar a alguien! – Un hombre alto, de tez pálida pero de mirada dura, se dirigió hacia nosotros junto a una mujer un poco regordeta, pero sin perder la figura, era un mujer muy parecida...

-Frank, Alice os presento a Harry! Que os parece es guapo ehh!

-Vaya! Es el muchacho del que Sirius habla tanto? – dijo el hombre.

-Sirius? – dijo mi padre desconcertado.

-jaajaj sii! Desde que ha llegado no ha parado de decir lo maravilloso que es su ahijado y lo fuerte y guapo en que se va a convertir jaaj

-y por lo que vemos, no dice ninguna tontería. Sirius farda mucho de ti, y con razón eres muy guapo. –dijo la mujer.

-gracias! – dijo Harry algo cohibido

-Harry ellos son Frank y Alice Longbottom ( Na:supuse que sabríais quienes son)

-Hola! Encantado! –dijo algo más animado tendiéndoles la mano y besando a Alice. – ha venido el pequeño Neville?

-Lo conoces? –pregunto Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si llevara tiempo desde que ha visto a Harry que quiere preguntárselo.

-Si, es compañero mío en Hogwarts.

-Y que tal es mi Neville? Fuerte supongo? Ajajaa- dijo Frank y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Le encantan la herbologia, sabe mucho, gracias a él utilice las branquia algas para la segunda prueba de torn... jejej para... para... un trabajo... de biología jeje

-los magos no tienen biología Harry cariño...-dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido, para la segunda prueba de que torneo?

-ooohh! Pues... uno sin importancia jeje un simple torneo en que... jeje nada...

-alguna apuesta contra los Slytherin? –dijo frunciendo más el ceño y mirándolo fijamente.

-eso! Si, una apuesta a ver quien podía aguantar más tiempo en el agua... exacto... sii jeje estoo... he visto a Sirius así que... voy... a ver que tal esta... encantado de conocerla señora Longbottom, señor.

" vaya así que esos eran los padres de Neville? Pobres... lo que les espera entonces..."

-Sirius...

-Hola Harry que tal? Como has pasado la noche?

-Bien... Hola... – dijo Harry a la mujer que estaba con Sirius.

-Ohh! Es tal como me lo imaginaba! –dijo la bruja, parecía muy joven, tenía el pálido rostro en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros y centelleantes, y el cabello corto, de punta y de color violeta intenso. – Que hay Harry?

-sí, ahora entiendo lo que decía Remus – terció un mago negro y calvo que se acababa de acercar al oír la exclamación de la mujer. Tenia una voz grave y pausada y llevaba un arete de oro en la oreja – es clavado a James.

-Salvo por los ojos! Que son de Lily- apuntó Sirius orgulloso. – bueno pero porque tanto asombro? Si sois del mismo tiempo.

-eeehhh...

-aahhhh

Eso había pillado a Harry por sorpresa, esos dos magos eran de su tiempo? El nunca los había visto.

-ustedes... son... amigos de Remus Lupin?

-si Harry. Lo somos y de Sirius también. Él quería venir pero no le han dejado. –dijo la mujer excitada.

-aahh... y son... usted.. Mundangus Flecher?

-Ohh! No Harry, no. No me compares con ese ladrón jajaja Yo soy Kingsley Shacklebolt – dijo encajando la mano a Harry, - y ella es Nymphadora...

-No me llames Nymphadora, entre tu y Remus me llevaréis por el camino de la amargura!-dijo gruñéndole al hombre- Me llamo Tonks.

-Espera..! –dijo Sirius cayendo en algo, con la palma de la mano se pegó a la frente. –Nymphadora Tonks¿ la hija de Andrómeda? La Pequeña Nymph! Jaja eres tu?

(pag 54)

-Jajaja Nymph! Pequeña! Más bien arpía! – dijo Shacklebolt.

-eeehh! Que estoy presente!

-ya... – le contesto restándole importancia.

-Pero no os conocéis? – repitió Sirius.

-Bueno Sirius, digamos que... Harry... la orden... se vuelve a abrir. –aclaro, no sin mucha convicción Shacklebolt.

La mujer llamada Tonks se giró hacia un espejo que había a la derecha de Sirius. Y se observó.

-Definitivamente este color no me queda bien- comentaba más para si misma que para los demás que la empezaban a observar. – No creéis que me da un aire paliducho? – lo dijo pero a quien miró esperando una respuesta fue a Harry

-Pues... – dijo Harry

-Si no cabe duda- Afirmó Tonks con rotundidad. A continuación cerro los ojos con fuerza dibujando una expresión crispada, como si intentara recordar algo. Lily acababa de acercarse al grupo que observaba el cambio de la chica. Un segundo más tarde su cabello se había vuelto de un color rosa chicle. Harry se giró para ver la expresión de su madre a la cual se le había aparecido unas curiosas arrugas en la nariz al ver el color tan chillón de la mujer. Harry volvió a Mirar a Tonks, nadie estaba muy sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, como si fuera normal.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Harry mirándola de hito en hito, cuando Tonks abrió los ojos.

-Soy una metamorfomaga – contestó ella girándose de nuevo hacia el empezó y mirándose desde todos los ángulos posibles.

–Quiere decir que puede cambiar su aspecto a su antojo. – añadió Lily al ver mi expresión de perplejidad a través del espejo.

-Nací así, obtuve un sobresaliente en Ocultación y Disfraces en el curso de auror sin estudiar ni gota. Fue genial. – esto a Lily tampoco le gusto, sin estudiar...

-Vayaa! Yo eso lo pase a la 2! Me costo, me ponía a reír cuando tenia que estar serio jaaja- dijo Sirius – así que no os conocéis? Vaya... – pero mira que es pesado a veces pensó Harry.

-Eres aurora entonces – esta era la carrera que Harry solo conocía y la que se había planteado hacer.

-Si, Kingsley también lo es, aunque él tiene un rango superior. Yo solo hace un año que termine la carrera. Estuve a punto de suspender Sigilo y Rastreo. Soy tremendamente patosa.

-Se puede aprender a ser metamorfomaga – preguntó Harry. Lily que se encontraba detrás suyo cada vez estaba más mosca. Le molestaba que su hijo quisiera saber tanto, o quizás que hablara más con esa mujer que con ella. Estaría celosa por su propio hijo?

Tonks chasqueó la lengua.

- Seguro que a veces te gustaría ocultar esa cicatriz, verdad? – Lily por momentos se estaba poniendo más roja de ira... Como se atreve a decirle esto a su hijo!

Sus ojos buscaron la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en su frente.

-Sí claro – dijo Harry y se giró chocando con su madre, así que se tubo que volver hacia Tonks. No le gustaba que le miraran la cicatriz

-Bueno me temo que tendrás que aprender de la forma más dura – dijo Tonks – hay muy pocos metamorfomagos, y no se hacen, sino que nacen. Casi todos los magos han de utilizar una varita mágica o pociones, para alterar su aspecto .

-Bueno... Bueno... creo que Harry tiene que salir de esta habitación ya, estamos a punto de empezar la reunión. –dijo Lily con brusquedad, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro y arrastrándolo hacia el recibidor donde se encontraban James con el pequeño Harry hablando con Frank.

* * *

Bueno otro capítulo más acabado! Como habréis notado esa conversación la podréis encontrar en HPOF pagina 62, 63, aunque esta un poco variada ya que hay más personajes jeje espero que os haya gustado y dejadme R/R que me gustan mucho!

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto! pero prometo que a partir de la semana que viene ya habre acabado y podre ponerme y acabarla! despues de la selectividad se acabaron los examenes y a sacarse el carnet de conducir jeje.

Besoss a todoss!

**PD: Próximo capítulo Prefectos**


	11. Prefectos I

**11-Prefectos I**

Una vez en la reunión, como anteriores veces he dicho en la sala se encontraban unas cuantas sillas colocadas en circulo, en ellas los diferentes miembros de la orden tomaban asiento para escuchar a su "líder" al menos eso es como le llamaban aunque a él le gustaba más que lo llamaran más bien compañero.

-Bien, como ya muchos sabéis, tenemos el honor de recibir a miembros de 1995. – hizo una pausa para que la gente hiciera sus aahhh, oohhh y demás. –Os presento a Nymphadora Tonks...

-Tonks. –dijo escuetamente.

-y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Este ultimo como sabéis ya forma parte de nuestro circulo. La novedad es Tonks. Nueva en nuestra orden pero no así despreciada. –(Vaya con Dumbledore!) – También como habréis notado esta aquí Harry Potter. El esta aquí como muchos os lo imagináis por Lord Voldemord- hubo un escalofrío general pero no pareció inmutar al locutor.

-La profecía esa, tiene algo que ver? En ese caso es él el elegido?. – pregunto Dedalus Diggle.

-Bien, en eso no estamos muy seguros solo tengo conjeturas. Pero sea lo que sea nosotros no podemos saber nada. Son cosas que atañen al futuro y cualquier cosa puede afectar más de lo que ya afectara este viaje.

-Profesor aunque aun así, se podría aprovechar alguna información valiosa. – pregunto una mujer de pelo corto.

-No, mejor que no. Pero esperad a que os diga la misión que nos depara este viaje. Para empezar debo advertiros que, bueno llevo tiempo pensando en esto, y al igual que yo puedo tener espías entre las filas de Voldemort, seguro que también hay un espía entre nosotros y me gustaría que se delatara. No importa en público pero siempre será mejor el remedio que la enfermedad. Debo decir también que yo no se quien es, las personas del futuro tampoco me lo han dicho ni se lo he preguntado. Pero estoy seguro que lo deben saber, así que no os andéis sin cuidado. – Hubo otra pasusa en la que la gente empezó a susurrar entre ella.

-Pero sería mucho más fácil que lo dijeran y acabaríamos con la tontería. – dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie. – Yo le he dado vueltas estos días al asunto y tengo un posible candidato. – dijo y se volvió a sentar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Remus el cual la desvió.

-Sirius, no es tan fácil, pero yo también tengo mis dudas. Sobre algunas personas y no os lo toméis a mal, pero más bien prevenido que descuidado.

-Bien, lo primero que haré y pocos de vosotros sabréis del futuro, muy pocos. Pocos y selectivos. Así que las personas seleccionadas estarán con Tonks y Kingsley en el grupo.

-en cuantos grupos nos dividiremos? –pregunto Frank Longbottom

-Pues no creo que seáis muchos. Empecemos, Remus, confió en ti y se que no me defraudaras – el aludido levanto la mirada en dirección al director, no podía creerlo, después de lo que había dicho Sirius, y que estaba seguro de que Dumbledore sabía de quien dudaba él, le sorprendió ese voto de confianza. – Bien Remus te ves capacitado para asumir tal responsabilidad.

-pues... no se que decir... si.

-Bien, Tonks me ha dicho que el futuro apenas te afecta así que espero que lo que sepas lo lleves como seguridad. –Remus asintió, dio una mirada hacia sus amigos, James le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aceptación, pero Sirius miraba al director como si hubiera dicho que mañana el mudo desaparecerá. – Y para acabar Alastor, tu también iras con ellos. Bien esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos pronto.

Todo el mundo se levanto de sus asientos y el murmullo aumentó a medida que avanzaban hacia la puerta de entrada, Harry que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con el pequeño entre sus piernas jugando con un enorme peluche en forma de perro, se levantó en seguida para recibir a sus padres y que le cuenten lo hablado.

-Que tal ha ido? – pregunto cuando ellos llegaron. James solo Sonrió pero Sirius empezó a despotricar.

-Pero que se ha creído. A Remus antes que a mi, pero que no me toma en serio cuando hablo, o acaso no me escucha.

A Remus que?

-Dumbledore lo ha escogido para unirse la grupo del futuro y el y Alastor son los unicos que sabrán cosas de ese tiempo.

-Sirius! – dijo Lily duramente. – para eso sirven las reuniones privadas?

-mama!

-Lily! – gritaron al hunismo. Remus acababa de salir de la sala de reuniones hablando con Peter animadamente.

-Remus! – dijo Harry avanzando hacia él, no le gustaba que hablara con Peter, y más si le habían seleccionado para saber cosas de su tiempo.

-Que tal Harry? Veo que ya te han contado lo que ha pasado aquí dentro.

-Bueno, más o menos... – digamos que me alegro mucho que seas tu quien se entere de mi tiempo, confió en ti así que se que no pasará nada. Pero solo un consejo, lo que sepas, cualquier cosa que sepas, y por muy insistentes que se pongan no se lo digas.

-Harry no iré por ahí diciendo cosas del futuro. –dijo Remus muy serio.

-Ya, pero tampoco a mi padre, Sirius o Peter. –dijo este último un poco más duramente para que se diera por aludido el responsable.- No conviene que ni ellos lo sepan, más que nada porque el mortifago puede estar cerca y no conviene que le den más información que la que tiene. No tiene que vivir más de lo que le toco. – lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con retintín. A Remus se le quedó la cara de póquer y Peter empezó a tragar saliva. (NA: jajaja toma por rata!)

La llegada a casa de los Potter fue... como decirlo más o menos tranquila. Lily estuvo todo el viaje ausente, intentando que Harry no se le fuera de las manos a cada curva que daba el autobús. James escuchaba a Sirius quejarse de Remus y Harry, Harry no decía nada pero miraba como su padrino despotricaba contra su amigo.

Una vez en casa Lily se fue a bañar a Harry, James se fue a su despacho, Sirius se quedó en el comedor pensando, y Harry se fue a su habitación, no quería estar ahora con su padrino, ya que no reaccionaba bien.

Una vez en la habitación se tumbo en la cama. "Que podía hacer... Sirius acusa a Remus injustamente. Y Peter... oooohhh! A ese se lo voy a hacer pasar mal... me aburrooo!"

"Que deben hacer Ron y Hermione ahora?" Harry se dirigió a su mesita de estudio que sus padres le habían proporcionado. Saco una pluma y tintero y se dedicó a escribir.

Hola Ron,

Que tal todo? Yo por aquí muy bien. No se si sabes donde estoy, pero si lo sabes debes saber que es genial, ellos son estupendos. No diré los nombres por si la carta cae en malas manos, hay mucho mortífago suelto por los lados. Las ratas...

Que hacéis? Hermione esta contigo? He conocido a dos personas que también son de nuestro tiempo Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt son simpáticos. Conocen al profesor Lupin y a Hocicos. También he visto a Ojoloco Moddy, el auténtico en versión menos arrugada jajaja.

Es increíble, te acuerdas de la mujer vecina mía amante de los gatos? Si a que su caso huele a carne asada, pues es una bruja, es una de las que dijo Dumbledore que hocicos tenia que buscar. Bueno no me voy a extender mucho más nos vemos pronto!

Harry,

PD1: Saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

PD2: Ghay algo nuevo de Voldemort?

Hola Hermione!

Que tal por ahí? Has ido a casa de Ron? Si has ido debes haber visto tmb la carta que le he enviado así que no me repetiré mucho jeje. Pues por aquí todo es estupendo la casa es preciosa, me han dado una habitación para mi solo, hasta me han dejado elegir un color para que no sea solo blanca. Al que más me da rabia ver en este tiempo es la asquerosa Rata, tranquila no he dicho nada! Ya se lo que piensas pero es que muy amable no puedo ser con ella y más cuando Hocicos no para de despotricar en contra de l profesor Lupin. Ya lo he tenidop que defender alguna vez, pero tranquila que no cambiare el pasado... hay que ver es como si tuviera tu vocecita jaja bueno te dejo y decidme cosas. Hay algo nuevo de Voldemort?

Adiós hasta pronto...

Harry,

PD: Mi madre te encantaría también se ha leído la historia de Hogwarts y le encanta leer.

Hola Hocicos!

que tal todo! Es una lástima que no estés aquí me hubiera gustado mucho. La verdad es que estas un poco loco jajaja. Ya he visto a todo el mundo, mis padres, el profesor Lupin, que por cierto mándale un saludo, a ti, y por desgracia a Colagusano. Te prometo que se lo voy a hacer pasar mal, no lo soporto es un cotilla solo hace que preguntas así que me paso el día mandándole indirectas jaja me lo paso genial. Creo que más de una vez se habrá cagado encima.

Por el contrario me encuentro muy bien, todos me caen genial y me quieren mucho. Ayer mi madre me dijo que me haría un pastel de chocolate para mi cumpleaños, me da pena que no puedas estar aquí me han dicho que lo vamos a celebrar. Un beso muy fuerte y cuídate, te mantendré informado de cualquier cosa.

Harry,

PD: He conocido a miembros de la orden del fénix, y algunos son de nuestro tiempo y te conocen. Nos vemos!

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Cuando llegó la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y pudo escuchar algunas palabras de la conversación que se estaba llevando.

-Sirius ya te he dicho que no.

-James! Escucha es una oportunidad de oro. Cuantas veces tenemos aquí a alguien que sabe como va a acabar todo.

-Todo no es así. Las cosas suceden por una razón y así se hará. Dumbledore tiene que tener razones para dejar que Remus coja esa misión tan importante.

-Claro siempre igual. Remus es prefecto, Remus es Premio Anual, Remus es todo... a ese viejo le faltan más de un tornillo.

Harry escuchaba con mucha atención, las cartas que acababa de escribir las mantenía fuertemente agarradas contra su pecho.

-Y además no te extraña que Dumbledore no te haya cogido a ti como persona importante? Hombre teniendo en cuenta que por lo que te dijo Hay más de un mortífago del futuro suelto por ahí...

Suelto? También habían venido mortífagos e su tiempo. Eso nadie se lo había dicho a Harry. Porque? es importante. Porque nadie lo tomaba en serio. Porque!

-Espiar es de mala educación Harry! – una voz detrás suyo le hizo dar un respingo. Su madre la había pillado in fraganti. Como se libraría de esta. Lily se acerco a la puerta del despacho y la abrió.

-James. Harry os buscaba. – dijo y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban. LE dejo el pequeño Harry en brazos de James y los 4, incluido el pequeño observaban a Harry que se había quedado parado delante de la puerta sin saber que decir, no le había delatado?

-Yo... he escrito un par de cartas a mis amigos. Puedo... me dijeron que si les escribía te las diera a ti para que las enviaras...- dijo no muy convencido.

-Ohh de acuerdo Harry, claro para quien son? – dijo cogiendo las 3 cartas y metiendo-las en un sobre.

-esta – y señalo la que acababa de meter – de para Hermione Granger.

-Ok! O sea que para tu novia. De acuerdo! – dijo y escribió el nombre con una pluma de tinta verde en la parte delantera del sobre.

-NOO! No es mi novia solo mi amiga...

-Harry... tienes mucho que aprender, no se tienen amigas... solo... –dijo Sirius.

-eso lo dirás tu! Y yo que soy? – dijo Lily, mirándolo incrédula.

-tu eres un caso a parte... eres la mujer de Conamenta. – dijo como si así se aclaraba todo.

-Y esta es para Ron Weasley. Y la última es... para Sirius... – Dijo Harry, sin mirar al Sirius que se había callado al acto de oír su nombre.

-Para mi... Ohh Harry! Me quieres! – dijo y empezó a mirar a Harry parpadeando muchas veces seguidas...

James que había mirado el enunciado de la carta para no equivocarse de nombres se quedo mirando una en especial.

"Hola Hocicos!

que tal todo! Es una lástima que no estés aquí me hubiera gustado mucho. La verdad es..."

-Hocicos?

-eehh! Sii... es que por Canuto lo reconocen... jeje es otro sobrenombre que se ha puesto.

* * *

ooohhh! que bonitoo! Me ha gustado muchooo

Gracias por los reviwss! Ahora los contestare pero antes, gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo mis historias, no he estado en casa desde hace algun tiempo y donde estoy no tengo ordenador pero he hecho unsalto a casa y aquítenéis un capi mas!

**seshomaru :** Holaa! muchas graciass! para ambas cosas jeje tanto por la historia como por la licendia. YA estoy matriculada en la UNI para empezar arquitectura tencnica ya vere que tal. BUeno espero verte en los siguientes reviws aunque mi capitulo haya tardado en ser colgado espero que no te decepcione y te siga gustando la historia Besoss!

**Kaito Seishiro:**Holaa! me alegro que te siga gustando! a ver que tal este capi! y come algo:P Besoss...

**Olga** : Holaa! no se cuando actualize la ultima vez pero he creido conveniente actualizar ya espero te guste besoss

**katia** : wenass! me alegro mucho que te guste y espero que asi continue besoss!

Un beso y seguid así que me animáis muchoo!

LilBlackKate


	12. Prefectos II

12- Prefectos II

Durante la cena las conversaciones como el tema del día trataba eran sobre la reunión de la mañana. Cuando ya íbamos por los postres la conversación derivó completamente al cumpleaños de Harry. Faltaba tan solo 2 días para que cumpliera los 15 años y eso era momento de celebrar. Según James los quince es una época para disfrutar y pasárselo bien con los amigos, épocas de bromas según él, y de tener un par muchas de novias. Según Lily, todo al contrario, no decía que no había que pasárselo bien, sino también época para estudiar, las notas de quinto eran muy importantes para la decisión del futuro de una persona, según ella, o estudias y pasas o eres un completo incompetente. Sirius negaba las dos opciones aunque no negaba del todo la de James, según él es una época de Tías, literalmente solo de eso. Pasar de todo y dedicarte a pasarlo bien con ellas.

-Bueno cariño entonces que te apetece hacer?- preguntaba Lily mientras iba recogiendo la mesa. -Una fiesta? Estaría bien, aunque tus amigos no se si podrás venir... es el único problema, pero bueno tu hazme una lista para mañana de las personas que quieres que vengan ok, tanto de tu tiempo como de este. A mi, si no te importa me gustaría invitar a las familias de tus dos amigos...

-Novia! – dijeron James y Sirius al hunismo.

-como iba diciendo de tus 2 amigos y así él Harry pequeño también tendrá compañía. Que os parece? – dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien... si quieres te lo puedo dar hoy no tardo mucho.

-bueno... de acuerdo pero luego, vale. Ahora quiero que me ayudes a limpiar un poco la casa que esta hecha un asco.

La mañana fue relativamente tranquila. Sirius y James se pasaron toda la mañana encerrados en el despacho de este, y apenas salían. Harry y Lily cuando acabaron la cocina se metieron a fondo con la habitación de Harry pequeño que estaba llena de juguetes por en medio.

La tarde se presentaba bastante tranquila, Harry había sacado sus deberes de pociones y se había colocado en la mesa del comedor para hacerlos con más espacio, mientras que Lily leía un libro medio tumbada en el sofá.

A las 6 de la tarde, James y Sirius se dignaron ha aparecer por el comedor llevando consigo un enorme volumen titulado "Ocultación mágica". Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su padre que ahora le estaba enseñando el libro a Lily mientras que Sirius se había puesto ha hacerle carotas a Harry (bebé).

-Ocultación mágica? – preguntó Harry. Cuando llego hasta ellos se fijo en el hechizo que estaban mirando " encantamiento fidelio" – lo vais ha hacer?

-sabes algo sobre este hechizo? – pregunto James incorporándose hacia atrás ya que Harry se encontraba detrás del sofá .

-no, bueno... apenas, solo se que se necesita un guardián secreto y que este guarda el paradero de los que se ocultan en secreto y si este no lo revela nadie puede descubrir a la pareja, aunque el que los busca tenga la nariz pegada a la ventana. Si el guardián secreto no revela nada Voldemort no tiene porque saberlo.

Sus padres y Sirius se habían quedado mirando como Harry relataba lo que ha ellos les había costado entender por la poca información del libro.

-Bien, parece que en el futuro utilizaremos este hechizo. –dijo James y cogiendo otra vez el libro para volver a leer el hechizo.

-Quizás deberíamos buscar otro Cornameta no crees?- dijo Sirius preocupado.

-Por? -dijo James levantando la mirada.

-No, solo lo digo por que no parece que ese de muy buen resultado. – el silencio era espeso, todo el mundo lo había pensado pero nadie lo había comentado.

-Si, lo utilizaron, pero eso no quiere decir que no funcione, simplemente que quizás el gu... guuuu... eso siempre se puede mirar otro hechizo, por supuesto... –antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar sobre lo que había estado a punto de decir, Harry se disculpó, recogió las cosas y se marcho a su habitación.

-James... ya ves la reacción de Harry, sigamos mirando, tiene que haber algo más! – dijo Sirius arrancándole el libro de las manos y empezando a hojearlo desde el principio. Lily se levantó de golpe y se marcho casi podía decir James que llorando.

-Voy a ver como esta... y la próxima vez estos comentarios me los haces a mi en privado, Lily esta muy sensible...

-Ok perdón! La pobre lo esta pasando bastante mal...

-Todos Sirius... – dijo y se marcho por donde Lily había desaparecido.

Poco antes de la cena alguien toco en la puerta de Harry.

-Adelante.

-Que tal Harry? – era Remus.

-Holaa! Que haces aquí?

-Me alegro de verte a ti también..

-jeje perdón jeje

-Te traigo unas cartas de tu tiempo. – dijo y le alargó dos cartas a Harry. – mientras Harry las empezaba ha abrir Remus se acercó a los deberes de Harry y empezó a mirarlos.

-Son de Hermione, Ron y Sirius!

Holaa Harry! (empezó a leer en voz alta a lo que Remus levantó la vista, por ese voto de confianza que le daba el joven Potter. Al fin y al cabo su padrino no confiaba en él, por que él si?)

No sabes la envidia que me das... come mucho pastel de chocolate de tu madre lo hacia buenísimo! Yo estoy bien no te preocupes por mi! Disfruta y ya sabes cualquier cosa me avisas y vengo volando! Violare las leyes de Dumbledore que las tengo hartas. Tortúralo hasta que se largue de aquí a ese desgraciado! Si te hace algo! Como! Es que me lo cargo! Que no se cruce en mi camino! Aprovecha y celebra una gran fiesta! Y haz fotos muchas fotos que quiero verlas! Ok! Saludos de Remus. Por favor cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería.

Besoss Hocicos!

Querido Harry,

Todo bien por aquí! Ron y yo nos alegramos de que estés bien, y que te lo pasase en grande! Dale recuerdos a tus padres, Remus y Sirius, **Y una patada en los c... a Coloagusano** Harry no le hagas caso, ya sabes que el futuro es esencial y no se puede cambiar. Es súper importante que no les digas más de la cuenta, aunque Sirius te ponga contra la pared ok! Se que no lo harás pero por si a caso.

Pues nosotros estamos aquí en el cuartel de la orden, junto con Remus y Sirius. Te echamos mucho de menos! Bueno yo ya me despido te dejo con este pesado besoss!

**Harry compañero como te decía un patada donde tu sabes! Seguro que Sirius me da la razón, así que adelante. Respecto a Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt, si son de nuestro tiempo Tonks es muy simpática y a Kingsley apenas hemos hablado con él pero parece majo. En serio? Esa loca de los gatos que me decías que era tan borde! Joder es increíble! Que pena que no lo hubieras sabido antes! Podías haber pasado mejores años con esos imbéciles!**

**Me despido, mantennos informados.**

**Ron**

**PD: Percy se ha ido de casa. Mama esta muy preocupada, Percy dice que no se cree nada de lo de Voldemort. Cuídate.**

PD(Hermione): Harry a que no sabes a quien han hecho prefecta! A mii! Siii! No pensé que me darían el titulo! Es increíble verdad! A, a Ron también. Pero a que es increíble que sea prefecta, quien se lo iba a imaginar. Nos acaba de llegar la carta y he creído conveniente decírtelo.

-Claro... – dijo Harry encantado – quien se lo iba a imaginar, es la mejor de mi promoción. La primera en todo.

-Vaya, en la próxima carta que les escribas dale mi enhorabuena.

-Harryyyy! -Se oía una voz desde la cocina gritar – Harryyy! – seguramente el pequeño Harry había hecho alguna trastada. –Harry baja de tu cuarto aquí hay gente que quiere hablar contigo – o no! era para él.

-Voyy!

La pared de la cocina había desaparecido dando paso a una enorme ventana que daba o otra cocina que Harry no cocina, pero si a la gente que estaba en ella y le miraban sonrientes. Lily se encontraba delante de ellos con el pequeño Harry agarrado en brazos el cual quería agarrar algo o alguien que estaba al otro lado.

-Ron! Hermione! Como?

Harry! – dijo Hermione unos tonos suficiente agudos para que Ron se tapara los oídos.

-No grites no es sordo! Que tal? Has recibido nuestras cartas? A que es increíble! – grito Ron igual que Hermione. –Yo prefecto!

-es inesperado – dijo George que acababa de salir en escena.

-Es imposible lo se... –dijo Fred que también se unió a su hermano – hemos comprobado si había algún error – dijo. Lily se encontraba detrás de Harry dando la papilla al pequeño. – Hola! – dijo Fred al ver a Lily a lo lejos.

-Hola! Perdonar no os había visto. Que tal? –dijo levantándose para ir a saludar.

-eres? Emm.. la madre de Harry? – pregunto George. Como respuesta recibió un codazo de parte de Hermione que advertía que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Lily se volvió a sentar.

-Harry dime que estas pensando lo mismo que nosotros. Nadie en su sano juicio nombraría prefecto a Ron. – los dos gemelos miraban fijamente a Harry. Remus acababa de entrar junto con James y Sirius, quienes que al igual que Lily se sentaron después de saludar, en la mesa para observar la conversación que se llevaba acabo. – Siempre pensamos que te nombrarían a ti!

-Creíamos que Dumbledore se vería obligado a nombrarte a ti! – dijo George con indignación.

-Después de ganar el torneo de los tres magos! – añadió Fred. Tanto Lily, James, Remus y Sirius habían parado lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar atentamente lo que esos gemelos decían. Lily intentaba recordar si había alguna cosa sobre ese torneo en las cartas y recortes de periódico que había leído en su momento.

-Supongo que todo el jaleo lo ha perjudicado – le contestó George a su gemelo.

-Si – repuso Fred -. Sí, has causado demasiados problemas, amigo. Bueno, al menos uno de vosotros dos tiene claro cuáles son sus prioridades – aclaró y levantó el pulgar a Harry en señal de apoyo y dirigió una mirada mordaz a Ron

-Oh! No habrá quien aguante a mama!

Ron, que todavía no había dicho nada, cogió la insignia , se quedó mirándola un momento y luego se la mostró a Harry. Parecía que le pedía una confirmación de su autenticidad. La insignia tenia una gran "P" superpuesta en el león de Griffindor. Había visto una insignia idéntica en el pecho de Percy su primer día en Hogwarts

-Yo también me extrañe que Ron recibiera la carta! Pensé que serias tu Harry! –Dijo Hermione a lo que Ron le miro con expresión desafiante.

-El sobre iba dirigido a mi.

-ya si... - dijo Hermione como quitándole importancia. Fed y George se despidieron de todos y abandonaron la cocina- Harry... –empezó a decir con timidez, Harry se había quedado estático.

-Felicidades Hermione –dijo Harry tan efusivamente que no parecía su voz y sin mirarle a los ojos – es fantástico. Perfecto Genial.- Sirius que hacia un buen rato que había desconectado de la conversación se estaba interesando por algo que había detrás de los chicos...

-Sirius que pasa? –preguntó James cuando este se había levantado y se dirigía hacia Ron y Hermione.

-No te suena la casa?

En la cabeza de Harry se debatía una conversación bastante peliaguda.

Estaba tan contento de estar en este tiempo con sus padre que se había olvidado por completo de que en quinto se escogía a los prefectos. Pero si lo hubiera recordado..., si hubiera pensado en ello... ¿qué expectativas habría tenido?

"Esta no, desde luego" dijo una discreta pero sincera voz en su cerebro. No podía engañarse si hubiera sabido que una insignia iba en camino se hubiera imaginado a él con ella, no Ron. Esto le convertía en una persona tan arrogante como Draco Malfoy. ¿se consideraba superior a los demás¿de verdad creía que era mejor que Ron?

"No" dijo la vocecilla, desafiante

era eso cierto, se preguntó Harry, angustiado poniendo a prueba sus sentimientos.

"Yo soy mejor en Quiddich – afirmo la voz – Pero no soy mejor en nada más.

Le empezó a asaltar la sensación de injusticia. " es evidente que yo he hecho más cosas -pensó con indignación- He hecho muchas más cosas que ellos dos!

"Pero a lo mejor – aventuro la vocecita con imparcialidad –Dumbledore no elige a los prefectos por haberse metido en un montón de situaciones peligrosas... Quizá elija por otros motivos... Ron debe tener algo que tu no tienes"

"Pero que estoy pensando" Ron no era culpable de nada, él no le había pedido ninguna insignia a Dumbledore. Ron era su mejor amigo y no le iba a arruinar la fiesta. Harry volvió en si al oír a Ron hablar.

-Y me van a comprar un escoba nueva! No tan buena como la saeta pero si mejor que la que tengo!

-que bien – dijo Harry y sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que su voz había dejado de sonar efusiva. -Oye, Ron... bueno, te felicito amigo.

De repente desde detrás se pudo ver una sombra que miraba desde la puerta, como si no quisiera que le vieran o quizás si que quería pero no se atrevía.

James que estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, bueno más bien delante suyo se percato de cierta figura que se escondía en el hueco de la puerta. Sirius por el contrario se dedicaba a mirar la cocina como recordando algo, Lily intentaba captar algo más de información para que le cuadraran las dudas que tenía. Y Remus miraba la escena como un niño que disfruta de ver una película pero con la diferencia de que él sabía que estas personas eran amigas y conocidas.

-Quien hay ahí? – dijo James levantándose de la silla y señalando la puerta que había estado observando. Todo el mundo se giró para ver lo que señalaba. LA figura que momentos antes se encontraba en la puerta dio un rápido movimiento y se escabullo hacia el interior de la casa sin dar con su presencia, pero si dejando un ruido estridente como si se hubiera roto un jarrón.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta pero al asomarse la persona en cuestión había desaparecido del rellano. Se giro y se encogió de hombros a los demás.

-Chicos hay algún adulto por ahí? – Lily se había levantado y dirigido a los dos muchachos.

-Si, debe estar la señora Weasley. Quiere que la llame? – preguntó Hermione educadamente.

-Oh! Si! Me gustaría hablar con ella en privado, pero. Un vez que hayáis acabado de hablar.

-Ya! – Sirius gritó de repente sobresaltando a todo el personal! – QUE COJONES ESTAIS HACIENDO EN LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK!

-Ancestral que...? preguntó Harry sin entender.

-es la casa de mis padres. Que hacéis aquí? –dijo sorprendido, más que enfadado.

-La donaste a la orden! Es una casa ancha y perfecta para que se reúnan. –contestó Hermione. Bueno Harry será mejor que nos vayamos. Señora Potter ahora iré avisar a la señora Weasley no se preocupe espere un momento.

Cuando la señora Weasley llegó y vio a Harry:

-Harry! Cariño! Como estas? Que susto nos diste cuando te desmayaste! Me alegro que estés bien cariño! Comes bien?

-si señora Weasley gracias. – en ese momento las dos mujeres se miraron de cara. Ninguna sabía como reaccionar. La señora Weasley, una señora baja, regordeta con el pelo enmarañado y pelirrojo, vestía con un vestido a cuadros y un delantal bastante desgastado. Por el contrario, Lily era delgada no muy alta pero con muy buena figura. Su pelo era largo y lacio pelirrojo también. Iba vestida con una camiseta de manga larga con escote y de color verde kaki, combinados con unos vaqueros desgastados.

En ese momento se podía decir que las dos mujeres podrían estar debatiendo quien quedarse a Harry, las dos estaban por así decirlo celosa de la otra. Una por ser su madre y la otra por que la mujer se comportaba con Harry como si lo fuera. Los demás comprendieron enseguida lo peligroso que era el terreno y abandonaron el campo de batalla! Por los dos bandos, dejándolas solas en las dos cocinas.

* * *

Yaaa! Siento haber tardado tanto pero espero que haya valido la pena! El próximo capítulo me encanta ya veréis espero que también os guste al igual que este y los demás!

Kaito Seishiro: Holaa! me alegro de seguir viendo que te gusta esta historia! Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo

Katia: Holaa! pues ya veremos si se enteran o no... al menos sospecharlo lo sospechan jeje espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besitoss!

Dulciré: Graciass! me alegro que hayas difrutado leyendolo y espero que contiues asi! y no te preocupes, que quizas tardo pero no lo dejare a medias. Besoss!

seshomaru: Holaa! si tardo pero siempre actualizo jaja espero que no te haya defraudado el capítulo! Y si he empezado arquitectura tecnica y de momento me gusta mucho! Besitoss!

Besoss a todos, hasta la proxima!

LilBlackKate


End file.
